tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancestral Master Daozang
Ancestral Master Daozang is one of the Six Reincarnated Masters that faced the Sage Emperor in ancient times. Though not much in known about him, his Cultivation was on par with the full strength Sage Emperor and he was able to hold his own when they fought. In the end, he helped sealed the Sage Emperor's Demonic Bone in the Ancestral God Land created from Goddess Jin Yan's body. Nie Li discovered his powerful God Tongue Cultivation Technique inscribed in the Spiritual Void Wall inside the Void Illusionary Divine Palace and figured that the palace must be connected to him. After passing through the wall, both Nie Li and the Demon Lord were able to talked with a portion of Ancestral Master Daozang's intent.【TDG】Chapter 394 – Ancestral Master Daozang Though it is true that Ancestral Master Daozang has control over the the Void Illusionary Divine Palace, he reveals to Nie Li that he was not the one that built it.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals The intent offered to take them both on as students and pass on his knowledge as well as the Daozang Secret Command to them, however it warned them that this would bring attention to them from the Sage Emperor. Nie Li declined to become his disciple and asked him to reconsider taking the Demon Lord as his student. However, despite the Demon Lord's crimes, Ancestral Master Daozang decided to not judge him and still accepted him as a disciple. Even though Nie Li did not become his student, he could sense the Heavenly God Technique, the Myriad Miles Rivers and Mountains Painting, as well as the Profound Chant of Emperor Kong Ming within him. Since it was clear that Nie Li was walking a path that would also have him face the Sage Emperor, Ancestral Master Daozang chose to tell him about Six Reincarnated Masters that, if gathered together, could raise the chances of defeating him. He also told them about how, in the ancient past these masters had fought against a severely wounded Supreme Expert that fell into the Draconic Ruins Realm along with a powerful and mysterious book. On the edge of death, the expert had attempted to steal their soul essences to treat his wounds, however they fought back, and in the end were able to defeat him. Before he died, he tore the book to shreds. Most of the pages streaked across the sky and disappeared, however eight remained in their hands, which were divided amongst themselves. Since it was likely that the Sage Emperor had used the three pages of this book in his possession to for the seal of space-time, it could help in breaking the seal.【TDG】Chapter 395 – Reincarnation Since Ancestral Master Daozang told them that he has one of the pages, both Nie Li and his new disciple, the Demon Lord, asked for it. He immediately refused to give it to the Demon Lord, as he would bring more attention to him from the Sage Emperor. He was stunned however, when Nie Li revealed that he already had collected two of the pages. Since a third page would bring no greater danger, the intent decided to give the treasure to him. After the Demon Lord left, Ancestral Master Daozang revealed to Nie Li that the Demon Lord is one of the six reincarnations and asks him to work together for the greater purpose of stopping the Sage Emperor, but Nie Li refuses. After passing on both the legacy and the mysterious page, the intent as completed its purpose and fades away.【TDG】Chapter 396 – Ganges Crystals Category:Historical Figure